CEO vs CEO
by Kagome0493
Summary: Ana owns her own publication company, and Christian still owns GEH. What will happen when Christian wants the two companies to merge? Will the companies be the only things that merger? Will sparks fly? Can Christian do the whole "more" thing? Will it ever be that easy? R&R Let me know where you'd like the story to go! (P.S. I suck at summaries. In case you couldn't tell ;) )
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I've been thinking about this storyline for a while and I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fifty Shade of Grey or the characters.**

* * *

 **Ana**

I am on my way to the Grey House to speak to a Mr. Christian Grey, about merging Steele Publications with Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc. I am unsure why my father couldn't come to this meeting instead of me. I'm going to get hit on by some middle-aged, perverted CEO the entire time. However, father said this would be a good learning experience for me since, as of next week, SP will be mine. I have been graduated for a year now, and learning the ropes is done, so my graduation present is almost in my hands! My father owns half of Seattle and, apparently, what he doesn't own, Mr. Grey does. _I wonder how this whole meeting is going to go down_.

"Miss Steele, we are here ma'am," my driver, Thomas, says as he exits the vehicle to open my door for me. "Thank you, Tom. I should be done in an hour. Would you mind getting my Starbucks for me and have it waiting here?" I ask him. Thomas shakes his head and tells me it will be waiting as I make my way into the Grey House. I walk across the lobby, listening to the clink of my own heels across the tile, and tell the young receptionist why I am here. She nods politely and hands me a pass with 'Visitor' written on it, and tells me to take the elevator to the twentieth floor. I thank her and make my way to the top floor.

I exit the elevator to bring myself to another smaller lobby. I go to the receptionist desk and am greeted by a beautiful, young blonde supermodel. "Hello Miss, my name is Andrea, how may I help you?" She greets me with a smile, but all business. _I like her._ "I have a lunch meeting with Mr. Grey. I am here from Steele Publications," I tell her. She nods with a smile on her perfect face and types away on her computer. "Miss Steele, if you wouldn't mind waiting just a few minutes, Mr. Grey's last minute is running a little over. However, you can take a seat in one of the chairs behind you until he is available. May I get you a refreshment?" She asks. _Oh, she is good. I wonder if I can steal her from this Mr. Grey._ "Oh, that's quite alright, Andrea, I don't mind waiting. Could I please get some ice water?" She nods and scurries off to get my water while I take my seat in the chair closest to the window.

After just a moment, Andrea comes back with my glass of water. As she hands it to me she says, "Mr. Grey's meeting has just ended and he would like for you to meet him in his office. Please, follow me." She allows me to stand before turning and leading me down a small hallway to a set of double doors. She walks right on it. I follow her to a small table, seated for two where she sets my glass down and then turns to nod at me. "He should be here in just a moment. You can wait at this table and your lunch should be here soon," she says to me and then starts to make her exit. "Thank you, Andrea," I say to her as she leaves. _Now I can finally get a look around this office_. The office is very boring. Everything is here for function, not for comfort. For a man, who I am sure, works all the time, you'd think he'd want his office a little more homely. However, I find myself drawn to the artwork on the opposite wall from me. I didn't hear the sound of the door opening and closing as I was so drawn up into my own thoughts about what the artist must have been feeling.

"Miss Steele, do you have a love of art?" A masculine voice breaks me out of my reverie and I can't help but jump a little and cover my heart with my hand. I turn to the mystery voice and see a gorgeous, young man standing in the middle of the office. His hair is copper colored, his eyes are gray, his face looks like Zeus, himself, carved it from the finest marble he could find, and his body was covered with a grey suit but that didn't stop you from noticing how well built he was. _I wonder if this is Mr. Grey's son. Please let him be something. You know, I haven't had a boyfriend in a while, and honestly I wouldn't mind being under him fo—_ a chuckle escaped his luscious mouth and my thoughts were interrupted. "Oh, I'm sorry. You startled me," I said to him, as my heartbeat slowed down from the scare but started racing for another reason. Another chuckle from him. "Well, Miss Steele, I'm terribly sorry I'm late but my last meeting ran longer than I thought. Please, come and have a seat. Our lunch should be here soon," he said as he crossed the room to our little lunch table. I stood, frozen. This was _**the**_ Mr. Grey? He looked to still be in his twenties and he already owns half of Seattle? _Well, honestly, he could own me any time!_ I shake my head to clear my thoughts and make my way to the table, where he is still standing.

He gestures his hand for me to take my seat as he takes his. _What a gentleman!_ "Mr. Grey, you are very young to own already own half of Seattle. How did you get so powerful so fast?' I ask him. Before talking real business, I wanted to get a feel of this man to better understand him. He's too young to have this much money. _Says you, Ana._ My inner thoughts are starting to become a pain in my ass. "Well Miss Steele, I had a hard entrance to life and I promised myself that I would never suffer poverty again, so I worked really hard, and now I want for nothing," he says rather arrogantly. I nod my understanding. My father has always made me work for what I want, even though he had the money to give it to me whenever. "What about you Miss Steele? You're very young yourself to own your own company," he counters back. I smiled a bit and then went on my explanation. "Well, Mr. Grey, Steele Publications is a graduation present from my father. I graduated a year ago, but he wanted me to shadow the chief editor, so I could get the knowledge necessary to run my own company. As of next week, I am officially the CEO of Steele Publications, and I am so excited to be doing what I love!" Mr. Grey nods in understanding and then we both just sit there in silence until our food arrives a moment later.

"Well, Mr. Grey, why do you want to merge with my company?" I ask once we have both dressed our salads and I take my first bite. _Delicious Ranch!_ "Miss Steele, I have always had an interest in publications, but have never found one quite as successful as yours. You are the biggest name on the west coast and I would just like to help Steele Publications become an even larger franchise," he said. "So, really, you just want to rule the rest of the world," I say, looking at him to catch his reaction. He looks up from his plate with amusement in his eyes and a sly smile on his face. _Oh my God, he is gorgeous! Please let me say yes to this deal so I get to see him more often._ "I guess you could say that, Miss Steele, and please call me Christian. If we are going to be working together, we should be on first name basis" he says, still slightly amused. "Then you, Christian, should call me Ana, if we are going to be friendly," I say with a smile and then head back to my salad. "Is Ana short for something, or is it your full name?" He asks. "It's short for Anastasia, but my friends call me Ana," I respond as our next course comes in.

After that we mainly just talk about small things: school, friends, family, etc. just trying to get to know each other. Most of the time Christian steers the conversation back to me and my hobbies, he doesn't really like to open up much. I don't say anything about it though, I don't want to upset him on our first meeting. Every time I go to look down at my food, something makes me want to look back up. I don't want to miss the chance to see his face. When I look up he is staring at me too. We stay like this for I don't how long and I don't care. His eyes go from a light, smokey gray to a smoldering, thunderous gray that does things to my insides. Unintentionally, we are both leaning closer. Our faces are just centimeters away and I can smell the scent of his skin and feel his breath on my face. He looks down at my lips and then back up at my face. Just when he was about to lean the rest of the way in we were interrupted with Andrea coming across the intercom letting Mr. Grey know it's time for his next meeting.

"Cancel it," he says to her. There is silence on the other end of the line, but then I butt in, "Mr. Grey, I don't want to take up anymore of your time. You have an empire to run. Besides this won't be our last meeting if this merger does go happen, we'll have to see each other more," I say as I get up and grab my bag. He nods and hands me the file with the numbers and other forms of paperwork that I need to look at to see the profit of his company and my company and see if they are compatible and if we would both win out on this deal. "Allow me to at least walk you to the elevator," he says. I nod and wait for him to grab the paper work he needs for his next meeting and we both head out the door. He puts his hand on the small of my back to escort me to the elevator. He pushes the button for me and waits until I am safely in the elevator. I push the button and wait for the door to close. "Anastasia," he says as a goodbye with a nod.

"Christian," I say and the doors close.

* * *

 **Review Please!**

 **Thank you and see you next chapter! :***


	2. Chapter 2

**So there's been a lot of confusion surrounding Ana's virginity and Christian's look at kinky fuckery. Obviously, this is an out of character thing, but I'm still unsure about Ana but yes Christian is still into BDSM. I feel like that's important to this story on how to play it out. What do you guys think about Ana? Virgin or no?**

 **Also, everyone should be happy to know I took my last final yesterday, so my updates should be more frequent! It just depends on work now.**

 **Anyways Chapter 2 here we go!**

* * *

 **Christian**

It's been exactly forty-three minutes since Anastasia left my office, and I cannot stop thinking about her. She is exactly my type of woman. Long, chocolate brown hair, flawless pale skin, pink luscious lips, and bright baby blue eyes. I couldn't get her out of my mind. I kept picturing her tied up in my play room while I did sinful things to her innocent self. It was hard to focus on this meeting since I had a painfully hard erection. I kept shifting in my chair. I hope no one noticed. Thank God Ros was in here, at least someone in charge could focus and help me make this final decision on whether to buy this company or not.

After another _long_ seventeen minutes the meeting was over and I had an hour break before my next meeting. I sat in my office with the plan of reading and answering emails, but my mind was 10.2 miles away at Steele Publications. I have never been so obsessed with a woman before. Normally, the longest I can stand a woman is a scene in the playroom three days a week. I know I'm a terrible person, but Ana is driving me crazy. I keep reliving our conversation and how nice it was to get to know someone else. She looked stunning in her black pencil skirt and silk light blue blouse that brought out her eyes. I knew from the moment I saw I had to have her in my life. She was the epitome of beauty and innocence. I wonder if she would make a good sub. She seemed pretty submissive, but she does run her own company and that tends to take that trait away.

We really didn't get much business done because all I wanted to do was learn more about her than talk about our merger. _Could I mix business with pleasure?_ I have policies against my employees being involved, but my associates are different, right? _Why am I even thinking about this? She may not even be into it._ I have to see her again.

From: Christian Grey

To: Anastasia Steel

Subject: Business Mergers

Date: 6 May 2011 2:36 PM

Dear Anastasia,

I feel as though we really didn't get the chance to talk much about the business and the benefits of merging. Would it be trouble to have a business dinner tomorrow night? That way you can look through the folder and I can answer any question you have. Just let me know.

Christian Grey CEO Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.

I sent the email. _Work was an excuse, right?_ I didn't really feel bad since it was a real reason we had to meet. We needed to discuss why the merger would be so beneficial to both parties. Instead of waiting anxiously for a reply, I tended to the other emails in my inbox before my next meeting.

The hour break passed by quickly when Andrea buzzed me to let me know that it was time for my next meeting. I was about to close down my computer when the _ping_ of my email informed me of a new message. I checked it and it was from Anastasia. My heart began beating a little faster as I opened the email.

From: Anastasia Steele

To: Christian Grey

Subject: Business Dinner

Date: 6 May 2011 2:55 PM

Mr. Grey,

I believe that that is a wonderful idea considering we really didn't discuss the benefits and other such factors of merging. Please let me know when and where tomorrow. Thank you for lunch today, by the way. It was delicious.

Anastasia Steele CEO & Editor, Steele Publications

I replied instantly in fear she wouldn't respond until tomorrow.

From: Christian Grey

To: Anastasia Steele

Subject: Wonderful

Date: 6 May 2011 2:56 PM

Ana,

I am glad to hear that you agree on our dinner. How about the dinner be at the Mile High Club around 7:00 PM? Is that alright with you? Do I need to give you a ride? You are welcome for lunch.

Christian Grey CEO Grey Enterprises Holdings, CEO.

After typing the email, I shut off my computer and headed to the meeting. I turned my phone's volume on loud in case she emailed me I could respond to her right away. I felt anxious when Ana emailed me. I felt like I needed to hear from her constantly to make it through my day. _Jeez, I spent an hour with this woman and now I can't make it through my day without her. What is she doing to me?_

I got through the meeting while constantly checking my phone. No response. _I guess things are busy at Steele Publications._ However, right when I sat at my desk after the meeting and turned on my computer. Both pieces, my phone and computer, _pinged_ to let me know I had an email. I went straight to and it and thank my lucky stars it was from her.

From: Anastasia Steele

To: Christian Grey

Subject: Glad You Are Happy

Date: 6 May 2011 4:06 PM

Christian,

That sounds wonderful. There is no need for you to pick me up, my driver shall take me there. I look forward to seeing you again, Christian. Have a wonderful rest of your day.

Anastasia Steele CEO & Editor, Steele Publications.

I was a little disappointed I didn't get to pick her up, but I was elated when she said she was looking forward to see me. I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face. I was in a good mood for the rest of the day, and I think my staff was worried. I knew tonight that all I would be able to think about is baby, blue eyes.

* * *

 **I hope that answers some questions. Let me know what you think!**

 **Thank you and until the next chapter! :***


	3. Chapter 3

**It's time for the business dinner! Or date? Which one is it?!**

 **Heads up, I am not a business major nor do I know anything about business. So I'm just going to bullshit my way through the business part of dinner. Just thought I should let you know.**

 **Anyways, you don't want to read an Author's Note right now, so let's get on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own FSOG.**

* * *

 **Ana**

Today is the day! I am going out to dinner with Christian Grey. Well a business dinner. I wish it were a different reason we were meeting tonight. However, it's not too late. I told Kate last night that I had a dinner with Christian, and she came over this morning to help me get hot, as she put it. Kate did my hair in a beautiful set of waves, my makeup was natural looking, and I wore a tight, but modest, little black dress with red pumps and a red blazer to match. I walked around Steele Publications feeling hot. I even caught a few of my male employees staring at me. _Sorry, boys, but this is for another man._

I walked into my office ready to drown myself in another manuscript that one of my favorite authors sent to us yesterday. However, right next to the manuscript, there was a giant bouquet of white roses. I went up to smell them and saw a small card.

 _Can't wait for our dinner tonight._

 _See you at 7._

 _Christian_

I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. I also couldn't wait for tonight. I was so ready to see him. I know it's only been twenty-four hours, but I feel like I haven't seen him in weeks. I miss his gorgeous face and eyes and body and smile and… everything. _*sigh*_ I hope today goes by really fast. I should email him now.

From: Anastasia Steele

To: Christian Grey

Subject: Thank you, they're beautiful

Date: 7 May 2015 9:04 AM

Dear Mr. Grey,

I want to thank you for my beautiful flowers. They are absolutely lovely and smell delightful. I'll see you tonight.

Anastasia Steele CEO & Editor, Steele Publications

Now to get on with my day.

* * *

 **Christian**

I had a breakfast meeting this morning, so I was at work even earlier than normal. _Why did it have to be today?!_ I am so ready for tonight, but it's not even nine AM yet. _I should send Anastasia flowers. I mean, that's what a normal business associate would do, right?_ I buzzed Andrea, and she got everything set up, so Ana's flowers would be sent there immediately. Lucky for me, I had a million emails that I needed to tend, so the time was moving pretty fast.

I was just finishing an email with my accounting head when I received one from Anastasia thanking me about the flowers. I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face. She got them and she was nice enough to email me about it. I really hope she likes them. _Why am I so nervous about this? They're just flowers._ I've never gotten a girl flowers before. _What is this woman doing to me?_

From: Christian Grey

To: Anastasia Steele

Subject: You're Very Welcome

Date: 7 May 2015 9:07 AM

Miss Steele,

I am glad you like them. I hope your day goes well, and I look forward to seeing you tonight.

Christian Grey CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

I did not receive a reply. I am not big believer in God, but I couldn't help but pray that this day would go by fast.

* * *

 **Christian**

It's 6:58 PM and Anastasia is not here yet. Of course, I had to show up fifteen minutes early because I like to be the first one at any meeting. My heart is racing, and I couldn't help my leg shaking from my foot constantly tapping the floor. G _ee my entire body is nervous. What if she doesn't show? No, Anastasia wouldn't do that to me, would she? I bet she thinks you're crazy, Grey. She deserves better than you, you know that._ My thoughts were interrupted when I saw Anastasia being led to our table by the host in a little black dress with red ' _Fuck Me'_ heels, her hair was down and wavy, and her makeup was natural looking except for the red lips she did to match her shoes. I couldn't help but stare at her as she was walking towards. _Down boy._ Once she got just a few feet from our table, I remembered my manners and stood up to greet her.

"Anastasia, you look breathtaking," I said to her as I pulled out her chair for her. I saw a blush creep across her gorgeous face. Seeing her blush and knowing I did that, made me grin from ear to ear.

"Thank you," she said as I scooted her to where she needed to be at the table, and then went to my side of the table and took my seat. "So how was your day today, Mr. Grey?" She asked as her baby blue eyes scanned the menu. I looked at her and just studied her while I spoke to her because I already knew what I wanted. "It was a long day, Miss Steele," I replied. "How was your day?" And for once, I was actually curious to know how someone's day went. "Mine was also a long day," she said. Then our waiter came and took our order.

After the waiter left, I noticed Ana was looking at anywhere but me. We were at a private table, right next to the window and she kept looking outside. The evening light made her look even more breathtaking. You could see a little red in her hair, her eyes looked a lighter shade of blue, and her porcelain skin seemed to glow. She was beautiful. Everything around her faded away and all I could do was stare at her. I don't know how or why, but this woman had to be in my life.

"Well, Mr. Grey, I believe we should get to work before our food gets here," Anastasia said as she pulled out the manila envelope I gave her yesterday. Lucky me I remembered my copy and pulled it out to. Let's bribe her in to my business and in to my life.

 **Ana**

"So, Mr. Grey, I see that on your profit of my company you want 25%, but GEH makes about 38% more a year than Steele Publications. I also saw how much of the profit goes to you, so I guess what I'm saying here, is why do you think you need more money?" I say going through my first high-lighted portion. I heard a chuckle come from the man sitting across from me. I looked up at him and couldn't help but gasp. Again. I have been sitting across from Christian Grey for fifteen minutes but every time I look at him, I couldn't help but have trouble breathing. He was in a charcoal gray suit with a silvery gray tie. His copper hair looked like he had been running his hands through it all day, and his eyes seemed brighter today than they did yesterday. He looked so yummy. My inner goddess could not help but spread herself out across the table, naked, and say ' _Take me.'_

"Miss Steele, I didn't want to get just any publication house. I chose yours because you are the most beneficial when it comes to a bigger profit. Also, that entire profit would not go into my pocket. I am building an orphanage and it would go to the orphanage itself, and ensuring the kids there would be well taken care of," He said. _Yep, take me now!_

"Well, Mr. Grey, that's beautiful and I have no problem with that. In fact, maybe you should take more than that for profit for that cause. How about we bump that up to 28%?" I suggest. Honestly, that's the most beautiful and most generous thing I have ever heard. I have no problem in helping with his cause and honestly I wish Steele Publications made even more money, so I could offer him a bigger percentage for his project.

"Miss Steele, I do not want to take any more of your money, but if you are offering to help those children more than I am willing to take your offer," he said. That was all the business we got done because our dinner showed up. We put away our papers and started eating.

We ate mainly in silence except for the little small talk here and there about meetings, our day, the family, the food, etc.

 ***30 MINUTES LATER* Still Ana POV**

The food was gone and most of the business was covered. I am still a little nervous about his offer, this is my first big decision as boss lady and I don't want to fuck it up the first week. However, I think I have my decision.

"Well, Christian, I think I have made my choice on your offer," I say. He looks at me expectantly to go on, but I let the silence drag on for a moment to build up the suspense.

"Mr. Grey, I believe it would be in the best interest of both parties, if our companies merged together," I say and I couldn't help but smile. A smile spread across his face too. _I wish it wasn't just our companies merging._ "Well Miss Steele, I am happy to hear that. Welcome to the Grey family," he said and stuck out his hand. I took his hand and felt an electric shock as soon as our hands met. I gasped and heard him do so as well. We kept our hands together and just stared into each other's eyes. Until we were interrupted with our waiter bringing the check. I snatched my hand away like I had been caught kissing in front of my father. I'm pretty sure I was blushing. Christian took the bill and paid for it.

"Well, Christian, I should be going. It's starting to get late," I said while looking at my watch. _Holy shit, it's 9:00!_ "I should be going as well. Let me lead you out," he said and got out of his seat. He stood and waited for me to gather my things. Once I stood, he offered me his arm and we walked to the elevator as a power couple. He pushed the button and we only had to wait for the doors to open. He allowed me through the threshold first and the he stepped in. He pressed the bottom floor button.

As the elevator started to descend, I couldn't help but notice the electricity that swarmed through the air. My breathing turned into panting and my heart started to race. I looked to Christian and he was staring at me. His eyes were smokey and looked thunderous as he looked at me like I was his prey.

"Fuck the paperwork," he said and then he pushed me up against the wall. Then he kissed me.

* * *

 **Sorry y'all for the cliffhanger. But there had to be some suspense.**

 **Thank you and until next time! :***


End file.
